


Guitars and Violins

by Guitarhero909



Series: Guitars and Violins Series [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Guitar, Korrasami - Freeform, Music, asami sato - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Korra was a girl who wanted to play her music. Asami was a girl who wanted more than what she was offered. When the two of them collide, everything in their worlds will change. Sparks will fly, romance will blossom, and challenges will arise! This story is inspired by the Korrasami Musicians AU by Whitewall on Tumblr. Various songs by bands used in this fic





	1. Tone Bender

Chapter 1: Tone Bender  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

“Yes!” said Korra, “Its finally here!”  
She opened the box and it revealed a pedal.  
She got her cell phone and called Mako.  
“Korra, what’s shaking?” asked Mako.  
“You know that pedal I bought off of Amazon?” asked Korra, “I got it.”  
“No way,” said Mako, “You got….”  
“That’s right!” said Korra, “The Tone Bender used by the one and only Jimmy Page.”  
“The one that’s never been played by another guitarist alive?!” asked Mako.  
“That’s right,” said Korra, “Never been used by any other guitarist, until now.”  
She plugged it in and started playing on it.  
“So, what do you think?” asked Korra as she grinned.  
“Holy shit that sounds incredible,” said Bolin over the phone, “Now we can finally start recording that album!”  
“Tell Tahno to meet up at the usual spot,” said Korra, “Now we can finally start putting together those originals!”  
“You got it,” said Mako as he hung up.  
He then sent a text to Tahno.  
Korra wants to meet tonight at the usual spot. You in?  
Mako  
Tahno grinned.  
Later

 

Mako was tuning his bass while Bolin was playing around on his drums.  
Korra kicked the doors open.  
“What’s up playas!” she said.  
“You made it,” said Mako, “So, how is that Tone Bender working for you?”  
“Wonders,” said Korra, “Although I did get a noise complait earlier. Sorry, not sorry.”  
“Classic Korra, excited like a little kid over a toy,” said Tahno.  
“So, ready to jam out this new song?” asked Korra.  
“Oh you know it,” said Bolin, “I’ve been waiting to bang on my drums all day.”  
Tahno grabbed his mic.  
Bolin counted down and they started playing.

Nearly Lost You by Screaming Trees  
Tahno: Did you hear the distant cry  
Calling me back to my sin  
Like the one you knew before  
Calling me back once again  
I nearly, I nearly lost you there  
And it's taken us somewhere  
I nearly lost you there  
Let's try to sleep now

The band was jamming out. Some people were outside listening to them and banging their heads. “Man whoever these guys are they rock!” said somebody. “My boyfriend is the drummer of the band you know,” said Opal, “Every groove he plays makes my heart beat!”

Tahno: Drag me far enough to know  
I'm blind every mile that you burn  
There's a rider that's fallen and  
It's clear there's no time to return  
I nearly, I nearly lost you there  
And it's taken us somewhere  
I nearly lost you there  
Well let's try to sleep now

Then it was time. Korra stepped on the Tone Bender and played a wild guitar solo. The crowd was starting to cheer even louder. Even Korra’s parents were amused. “She sure loves to play her music loud,” said Korra’s mom. Korra’s dad nodded.  
Tahno: Did you hear the distant lie  
Calling me back to my sin  
Like the one you knew before  
Calling me back once again  
I nearly, I nearly lost you there  
And it's taken us somewhere  
I nearly lost you there  
Well let's try to sleep now  
I nearly lost you there  
I nearly lost you  
I nearly lost you there  
I nearly lost you there  
I nearly lost you there  
Oh yeah, nearly lost you there

The crowd cheered the band name; Tone Benders.  
“Oh yeah,” said Korra as she grinned, “This is the start of something new.”


	2. The Best Bow/Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet Asami Sato, a classical musician who is destined to cross paths with the rockstar, Korra.

Chapter 2: The best Bow

(Disclaimer!)

A young woman was tuning her violin.

"Asami are you ready?" called someone.

"Just a minute Professor Eisenberg," she said.

Asami Sato was a popular student who went to Juliard then transferred over to Berklee.

She had studied 2 years there so far and loved every minute of it.

She went inside with the professor.

"Now let's see what you've learned over the week," he said.

Asami did each of her scales and arpeggios.

Professor Eisenberg clapped his hands.

"Incredible like always," he said.

Asami bowed.

"Have you ever considered trying to play on other genres aside from classical?" asked Professor Eisenberg.

"Honestly no," said Asami, "I've been trained to play classical since I was a child. But my father and late mother said the same thing.

"As a musician its important that you explore more genres than one. Me for example; I was all about blues, but in order to get in a good school I had to learn other genres."

"So what did you do?" 

"I went out and explored," said Professor Eisenberg, "And I discovered one of my now favorite genresl Jazz Music."

"So basically, I should go out into the world and see what it has to offer?".

"Exactly. If you just stick to one genre, you'll squander your talents."

"I think I can give it a shot."

Professor Eisenberg smiled.

She rushed over to her next class.

She then bumped into somebody else.

It was Korra.

"Oh man, I am so sorry," said Asami, "I'm in a rush to my next class."

"Who was that girl?" she asked.

Korra looked down and noticed a bow.

"Did she drop this?" 

"Korra, you might wanna see this!" said Bolin.

She met him at the big screen TV.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Korra.

"Oh it is," said Mako, "The first ever audition poster for the upcoming Blue Moon Fest."

"Oh man, I can't freaking believe this. This might be our big chance to show the world how awesome we are!"

Asami was heading to her orchstra ensemble.

"Alright, time to do what I do best," she said.

She took out her violin.

"What the…." She said, "It… its gone."

She looked all around her case for her bow for the violin.

"Its gone!" said Asami.

She was missing her bow.

"Ok, don't panic Asami, you can just use a spare bow."

She found one from a room near the band room.

"Alright," she exlaimed.

She was tuning her instrument but noticed something off about the bow she was using.

"What are you using?" asked one of Asami's co-musicians, Leslie.

"I have no idea," she said as she rosined it up.

The professor, Archibald Cowan came in.

"Alright let's get to work ladies," said Professor Cowan, "As you all remember we have a big chance to perform at a festival, and we need to have the best recorded performance possible."

"Yes sir," said everybody.

"That's the kind of concentration needed," said Professor Cowan, "Time to show them all who's boss."

He held his hand up ready to conduct the group.

Everyone had their instruments ready.

He started conducting.

They were playing an orchestrated version of Pennyroyal Tea.

Asami played in tune and was unnoticed with her bow.

Professor Cowan stopped them.

"Newton, that is not your girlfriend's nipple. Do not come early."

"Yes sir," said the student.

Cowan begun conducting again.

Everyone was playing their hardest.

Asami continued to play until her bow made a scratchy note.

"Hold it!" said Professor Cowan.

The orchestra stopped.

"Now this is what pisses me off most in orchestra, we have a scratchy player who's not using their best bow," said Professor Cowan, "Now before we continue would anybody like to reveal themselves?"

Asami hid in her area.

"Maybe I got something in my ear," said Professor Cowan, "Play again."

They played a section of the song.

"No, we definitely have a scratchy player, and whoever it is this is your last chance."

Nobody spoke.

"And there it went," said Professor Cowan, "So either you're trying to sabotage this chance we have, or you don't know if you're a scratchy player which is worse."

He looked around.

"First violins," he said.

They played a small section.

"He or she is in this area," said Professor Cowan.

He looked at Asami fidgeting with her fingers.

"Its ok, play," he said.

She played 4 measures then he stopped her.

"That doesn't look like the bow you normally use, and it belongs to the strings methods class," said Professor Cowan, "Did you forget your bow?"

Asami looked to the ground.

"What are you looking at, look up here," said Professor Cowan, "Did you. Forget. Your bow?"

"y-…Yes." 

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" he shouted.

It was so loud the students in the halls could hear.

He stepped down.

"I have been carrying your ass for too long Sato, I will not have you cost us a chance to play at a festival because your mind is on your goddamn makeup instead of on your instrument! "Sally, you're our new leading first violinist. Asami, get the fuck out."

Asami took her instrument and left.

"Let's get back to work shall we," said Professor Cowan.

Asami was sitting out in the corner.

"I can't believe it, one mistake and I've been thrown out of the band."

She looked to the sky.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad," she said, "I've failed you."

She heard some music.

It was a guitar.

"What is that?" she asked.

She went closer to the sound.

It was Korra playing her acoustic.

Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana

Korra: She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap  
I wish I could eat your Cancer when you turn black

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice

Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on angel's hair and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your highness I'm left back  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap  
I wish I could eat your Cancer when you turn black

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice  
Your advice  
Your advice

Asami clapped her hands.

"Oh, thanks," said Korra.

Asami then placed some money in her case.

"That was amazing, so are you a student here too?"

"That's right."

Korra got a closer look at her.

"I think I recognize you," said Korra, "I may have bumped into you earlier, you seemed like you were in a rush."

"Yeah," said Asami blushing, "Sorry about that."

Something jogged Korra's memory.

"Oh, you dropped this," said Korra.

She gave Asami her bow.

"My bow! Thank you so much."

"No problem," said Korra, "I'm Korra by the way."

"My name's Asami," said Asami.

"Asami?" said Korra, "That's pretty.

She smiled at her.


	3. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Korra and her band are preparing for the show, her rival band performs and gives an outstanding performance in order to steal their thunder

Chapter 3: Show Time

(Disclaimer!)

Korra made it to the rehearsal space.

“There you are,” said Tahno, “Where were you?”

“Sorry I’m late,” said Korra, “I was just chatting it up with this girl.”

“Girl?” asked Bolin.

“Yeah, she’s a violinist and such,” said Korra, “She lost her bow and I gave it to her.”

“Does she go here?” asked Mako.

“That’s right,” said Korra, “Hopefully she has a good day.”

“Well game on guys,” said Tahno, “Cause I got us a show?”

“A show?” asked Korra, “When?”

“Saturday night at Kwong’s Cuisine,” said Tahno, “They invited us to play some music for them.”

“Isn’t that place classy?” asked Bolin.

“Sometimes, but that isn’t the point,” said Mako, “And I’ve gotten Opal to film us for the contest.”

“Sweet,” said Bolin.

“So what are we waiting for?” asked Korra, “Let’s practice up!”

(The Next Day….)

Asami was setting up the orchestra room.

“There,” she said.

Leslie and Newton came into the room.

“What are you still doing here?” asked Newton, “Weren’t you kicked out for that one mistake?”

“It was just one mistake Newton,” said Asami, “But that won’t stop me from helping this orchestra.”

“What’s going on here?” asked Professor Cowan.

He saw Asami.

“Professor, I know I made a serious mistake, but I want to put that in the past,” said Asami, “I want to make this orchestra the most successful one in the world.”

“Well you certainly have some resolve,” said Professor Cowan.

He slammed his head on a table.

“In this orchestra I am God! I expelled you from this orchestra, and you have the gall to show your face after what you did?!” he asked, “Some fucking resolve. Leave.”

“Yes sir,” she said as she left.

“Bye bye,” said Leslie.

“Now, don’t let this whole video thing get ou all giddy,” said Professor Cowan, “Our goal is to bring home the gold!”

“Yes sir!” said the students.

Korra was walking around campus handing out flyers for her concert.

“Come to our concert at Kwongs,” she said as she passed out each flyer.

“At this rate we could get almost the entire campus on board,” said Bolin.

“I know right,” said Mako, “And what’s even better is Opal is taping the show.”

“You know what they say,” said Korra, “A big show gets big views.”

She noticed Asami sitting on the bench.

“Hey Asami,” she said.

Asami turned around and saw Korra.

“How are you?” she asked her.

“I’m doing good,” said Korra as she smiled, “So any luck with the orchestra?”

“Unfortunately no,” said Asami, “This guy is really tough.”

“He sure sounds like it,” said Korra, “Are you free on Saturday night?”

“Yeah why’s that?” asked Asami.

Korra gave her a flyer.

“Our show is at 8pm,” said Korra, “And its being livestreamed.”

“That sounds fun,” said Asami, “My violin teacher says I should open up to more genres.”

“Its for that upcoming contest to play at that festival,” said Korra, “Once this video airs and the views get high, we’ll be rocking it like there’s no tomorrow.”

“As if you kids would be able to play,” said someone.

Korra turned around to see their rival band, the Earth Benders, and their lead singer Kuvira.

“Kuvira,” said Korra.

“Korra,” said Kuvira, “We’re gonna win that contest and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Korra.

“Yeah, cause we’re better!” said Kuvira, “And we’re gonna show you.”

Her guitarist Desna got his guitar while Eska tuned her bass.

The drummer counted down and the band started to perform

The Anthem by Good Charlotte

Kuvira: It’s a new day, but it all feels old  
It’s a good life, that’s what I’m told  
But everything, it all just feels the same

At my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there only made me see

That I don’t ever wanna be like you  
I don’t wanna do the things you do  
I’m never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don’t ever wanna

I don’t ever wanna be you  
Don’t wanna be just like you  
What I’m sayin’ is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You, don’t wanna be you

Go to college, a university  
Get a real job, that’s what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want

I’m gonna get by and just do my time  
Out of step, while they all get in line  
I’m just a minor threat, so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them  
Do you really wanna be another trend  
Do you wanna be part of their drill  
‘Cause I don’t ever wanna

I don’t ever wanna be you  
Don’t wanna be just like you  
What I’m sayin’ is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You, don’t wanna be you

Shake it once, that’s fine  
Shake it twice, that’s okay  
Shake it three times, you’re playing with yourself again

 

Desna did a wild guitar solo that made the audience go nuts. “He’s better than I am!” thought Korra to herself.

You, don’t wanna be just like you  
What I’m sayin’ is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you’re with me

You, don’t wanna be just like you (be just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you’re with me

Another loser anthem (whoa)  
Another loser anthem (whoa)  
Another loser anthem (whoa)  
Another loser anthem

The audience cheered.

“Let this be a lesson to you Korra,” said Kuvira, “Step out of the competition unless you want to get your ass kicked by our music. Let’s roll fellas.”

They all left.

“I’ll show that bitch just how good I am,” said Korra, “We’re gonna rock their socks off.”

“Yeah!” said her bandmates.


	4. Live House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and her band perform their big show in hopes of getting a fanbase and support for the blue moon festival, and Asami comes to check them out!

Chapter 4: Live House

(Disclaimer!)

Bolin was clacking his drumstick together.

“This is it guys,” he said, “Our big show.”

“If we get accepted then its gonna be our big show Bolin,” said Korra.

“True,” said Bolin, “But every show we do is a big show.”

Korra was tuning her guitar.

“So what are we gonna start off with?” asked Mako.

“I think we should start off with ‘Buy you A Drink’,” said Korra.

“Isn’t that the T-Pain song?” asked Tahno.

“No,” said Korra.

“I got a song we could do,” said Bolin.

“Does it have something to do with Opal?” asked Mako.

“NO!” shouted Bolin, “…….Yes.”

Asami was making her way through the crowd.

“Pardon me, excuse me,” she said.

Opal noticed her.

“Time to do my personal greeting,” she said with a smirk on her face.

She snuck behind Asami and grabbed her boobs.

“Guess who,” she said.

“Either its Opal or an old geezer,” said Asami, “But based on the way you’re touching me its probably Opal.”

“You guessed right,” said Opal, “What are you doing here?”

“Korra invited me to the show,” said Asami, “I figured I’d check them out.”

“Well you’re in for a real treat,” said Opal, “My boyfriend plays the drums and he makes them sound great.”

“I’m sure I am,” said Asami.

Opal noticed the way Asami was dressed

“Asami what’s with all the preppy look,” said Opal, “You’re at a rock concert, not a symphony.”

“Well this is my concert attire,” said Asami.

“Attire smattire,” said Opal, “If you’re gonna go to a rock concert you should at least look the part.”

She took off Asami’s dress jacket then undid a few buttons on her blouse revealing the perfect amount of cleavage.

She then undid her tie.

“Better,” said Opal.

“Um thanks,” said Asami blushing.

Korra got her guitar from the stand.

“Alright they’re ready for you,” said someone.

“Group huddle,” said Tahno.

They all got together.

“As we all know, this is our big moment to get famous,” said Korra, “We take little steps at a time to get to the top, and this is our first.”

“Right,” said Mako.

“Let’s give it our all on this and rock the house,” said Tahno, “1, 2, 3!”

“TONE BENDERS!” they all said in unison.

They all walked on to the stage.

“Hey how are you all doing?” asked Tahno.

The crowd started to cheer.

“Well we’re pretty good too,” said Tahno.

Bolin did a drum roll on the snare.

“As you all know, this is not only a concert, but its also for the upcoming Blue Moon Fest,” said Tahno, “So you’re all gonna be on video!”

The audience cheered more.

“Are you ready to rock?” asked Tahno, “I said are you ready to rock!?”

Bolin counted down.

Look Alive Stay Alive by Highly Suspect

Tahno: Sit down, shut up and let me buy you a drink  
I’m done caring about what other people think  
They don’t know shit and neither do I  
Just have another one and try to look alive

It’s only natural  
You’re feeling the way that you do  
One foot in front of the other  
Just trying to keep your cool

‘Cause there’s monsters in the shadows  
And they’ve got the urge to kill  
So you’d better pay attention  
‘Cause if you don’t, best believe that they will

Sit down, shut up and let me buy you a drink  
I’m done caring about what other people think  
They don’t know shit and neither do I  
Shut your mouth kid and try to stay alive

Asami was amazed at how good Korra was with her instrument. “I’ve never heard this before,” said Asami. “Pretty great huh?” asked Opal. She was amazed by everything. Tahno’s vocals, Mako’s bass grove, Bolin’s drum beats, but mostly Korra’s guitar playing.

You put your hands together  
Staring straight into the sky  
‘Cause you’re still not cool with yourself  
And you’re still afraid to die

Well, congratulations, mister  
You got that look in your eye  
You think you’re better than everyone  
Well, you’re fucking not

Sit down, shut up and let me buy you a drink  
I’m done caring about what other people think  
They don’t know shit and neither do I  
Just have another one and try to stay alive

Korra stepped on a pedal and played a wild guitar solo. While doing so she was running around the stage. She was having one hell of a time with her friends.

Sit down, shut up and let me buy you a drink  
I’m done hearing what the rest of them think  
They don’t know shit and neither do I  
Just have another one and try to stay

The audience cheered.

“Thank you!” said Korra, “But the party’s far from over here.”

She started passing out CDs of their covers.

“Your support is much appreciated once you listen to this,” said Korra, “The more we give out, the more popular we become!”

“Now that that’s settled, time to bring this party up a notch!”

Crossroads by Leslie West

Tahno: I went down to the crossroads, fell down on my knees.  
Down to the crossroads, fell down on my knees.  
Asked the Lord above for mercy, “Save me if you please.”

I went down to the crossroads, tried to flag a ride.  
Down to the crossroads, tried to flag a ride.  
Nobody seemed to know me, everybody passed me by.

Well I’m going down to Rosedale, take my rider by my side.  
Going down to Rosedale, take my rider by my side.  
You can still barrelhouse, baby, on the riverside.

Going down to Rosedale, take my rider by my side.  
Going down to Rosedale, take my rider by my side.  
You can still barrelhouse, baby, on the riverside.

 

Korra did another wild guitar solo driving the crowd insane. Opal was getting every moment she could. Asami was super amazed at the music that she heard.

 

You can run, you can run, tell my friend-boy, Willie Brown.*  
Run, you can run, tell my friend-boy, Willie Brown.*  
And I’m staying at the crossroads, believe I’m sinking down.

I went down to the crossroad, fell down on my knees  
I went down to the crossroad, fell down on my knees  
Asked the Lord above “Have mercy, save poor Bob, if you please.”

Mmmmm, standin’ at the crossroad, I tried to flag a ride  
Standin’ at the crossroad, I tried to flag a ride  
Didn’t nobody seem to know me, everybody pass me by

Mmm, the sun goin’ down, boy, dark gon’ catch me here  
oooo, ooee, eee boy, dark gon’ catch me here  
I haven’t got no lovin’ sweet woman that love and feel my care

You can run, you can run, tell my friend-boy, Willie Brown.  
You can run, tell my friend-boy, Willie Brown.  
Lord, that I’m standin’ at the crossroad, babe, I believe I’m sinking down.

They finished and the crowd cheered super loud.

Opal suddenly got an idea.

“This video could use one last thing,” said Opal.

She pulled Asami’s shirt open a little then wrote something on Asami’s bra and yanked it off.

She then threw it up at Korra and she caught it.

Asami blushed madly and covered her chest.

“Opal!” she said fixing her shirt back up, “What if somebody saw that?!”

Opal grinned.

“C’mon,” said Opal, “You don’t think I saw you making googly eyes at Korra?”

Asami sighed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said.

Korra looked at the bra.

It had a number and said ‘Call me. Asami Sato.’

Bolin looked.

“Whoa!” he said, “You got lucky tonight girl.”

Korra started to blush and headed back.

Kuvira walked out of the pub.

“I’ll show those fuckers who’s the cool one,” she said.


	5. Seeds of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After playing a successful performance, Korra has a little moment with Asami.

Chapter 5: Seeds of Romance

(Disclaimer!)

Korra and her friends were having a few drinks after a great show.

“Now to post this thing on their website and wait for the results,” said Mako.

“As always Kora, you never fail to amuse the audience,” said Bolin.

Korra took a sip.

“I’ll drink to that,” she said.

She heard some music outside.

“What is that?” she asked herself.

She went utside and saw Asami playing her violin.

“Asami?” she asked.

Leslie and Newton saw her.

“What are you doing ex-first chair?” asked Leslie, “Now that you’ve been thrown out of the orchestra you’re gonna make your big debut as a street musician?”

“How sad,” said Newton as he pointed to another band, “Looks like you’re gonna have to wait til they’re done with their performance.”

“The great Ms. Sato, shot down by a group of performers that are superior,” said Leslie.

Asami ignored them and continued to play.

“Hey, I said stop!” said Leslie as she grabbed her violin and put it in the case, “You think somebody’s gonna cheer you up and give you any money for your shitty playing?”

“Like hell that’s gonna happen,” said Newton, “All you’re doing is annoying everybody with that!”

Leslie threw the violin case at a wall but the violin was unharmed.

“When professor Cowan expelled you from the orchestra, he meant that you have no talent and you should stop playing violin!” said Leslie, “And if people see you, they’ll still think you’re part of our orchestra.”

“If you really wanna play, do it where nobody can hear you!” said Newton, “Never let us catch you playing Violin again!”

Korra wouldn’t stand for those bullies.

She did a waterbending move and trapped them both with ice.

She then did another move to push them into a pile of mud.

People saw and started to laugh.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” asked Newton.

“I’m your worst nightmare,” said Korra, “Now beat it!”

“Whatever,” said Newton, “C’mon let’s beat it.”

The two of them left.

“You ok Asami?” asked Korra.

“I’m fine, thank you,” said Asami, “You sounded great up there.”

“Well thanks,” said Korra, “I’m happy you could make it.”

The two of them smiled.

“Korra, I think we’re gonna head in,” said Opal, “We’ll let you know if something’s happening.”

They all went in the van.

“So why are we leaving again?” asked Mako.

“You’ll see,” said Opal smiling.

Korra then looked at Asami.

“Well… if you’re not doing anything later, I’d like to walk you home,” said Korra.

“Sure,” said Asami.

The two of them were walking to her dorm.

“Wait… so your last name is Sato?” asked Korra, “No wonder why you’re so famous.”

“That’s right,” said Asami, “My late parents were musicians.”

“Ah,” said Korra.

“They always told me that I should open up to other genres, same with my professor,” said Asami, “Looks like they were right.”

“I think I recognized that melody,” said Korra, “That was Clocks by Coldplay right?”

Asami was surprised.

“You have quite the ear don’t you?” she asked with a smile.

“Well apart from water bending I listen to a lot of music,” said Korra, “It somehow helps me concentrate.”

“What does that mean?” asked Korra.

“It means if I’m happy my bending looks like this,” said Korra.

She started doing some waterbending moves that flowed with her emotions.

They looked happy and bouncy.

“But when I’m sad it looks like this,” said Korra.

She did a waterbending move that matched her sad emotion.

“That’s interesting,” said Asami.

“Although I’m a rock n roll girl, I also played some other genres,” said Korra, “My dad introcuded me to Yngwie Malmsteen who merged classical and rock together.”

“You know, I’ve never met somebody who was musical as I am,” said Asami, “Despite me being a classical musician.”

They made it to Asami’s dorm.

“Thank you for walking back with me,” said Asami.

“Oh, um… here’s your bra back,” said Korra as she gave it to her.

“Its ok,” said Asami, “You can… keep it.”

“Are you sure?” asked Korra.

“I have plenty of bras,” said Asami, “This one was getting too small for my boobs anyway.”

“So I guess I’ll see you around,” said Korra, “Before I go do you want an autograph?”

“Sure,” said Asami, “But where are you gonna sign?”

Korra signed her shirt.

Asami smiled and said, “I’ll see you later. Call me.”

Korra started heading back.

Asami smiled.

“I don’t think I’ll ever wear this shirt again,” she said to herself.

Asami then thought back to what Opal did back at the concert.

She then felt her own boobs.

“Are they really getting big?” she asked herself.

The next day she was with Mako and Tahno in her classical guitar trio.

“So I think it would be best if you place a Crescendo on measure 31, and a Decrescendo on 32,” said her professor, Varrick.

Korra didn’t have a paper, so she pretended to write something down.

“Korra, I saw that,” said Mako, “You seriously did not just pretend to paper something down did you?”

“Are you serious?” asked Varrick, “Seriously Korra.”

Mako and Tahno laughed.

“You’re not in the 6th grade anymore,” said Varrick.

Mako gave her a pencil and she put it down.

“Alright I think that’s enough for now fellas,” said Varrick.

Korra packed her classical guitar.

“Korra a word please,” said Varrick.

Korra stayed behind.

“Do you know why I called you back?” asked Varrick.

“I was working on something and I forgot to get a pencil for today,” said Korra, “But this’ll be the last….”

“This isn’t about being Organized Korra,” said Varrick, “Its about that upcoming Blue Moon Festival.”

He showed her the video he saw.

“Wait a second….” Said Korra.

“That’s right,” said Varrick, “I’m one of the judges of that festival.”

“Get outta town!” said Korra.

“I’m serious,” said Varrick, “I think you guys are gonna win, and if I were the only judge I’d say you guys go right in.”

“Thanks,” said Korra, “Apart from my recital I’ve been looking forward to all of this as well.”

“Good,” said Varrick, “Because I wanna start coaching your band to give the best damn performance in the world.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Korra.


	6. Classical Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking around campus, Korra notices people going into the auditorium and decides to see what the hoopla is about?

Chapter 6: Classical thinking

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Professor Cowan and his orchestra got finished with their videotaped performance.

Zhu Li, the recorder finished up the recording.

“You do understand the point of this video is to act like the camera isn’t there right?” asked Zhu Li.

“Nonsense!” said Julie, her boss, “I think it was perfect!”

“Thank you,” said Professor Cowan, “Although we had a few minor setbacks, this is our first step to fame and fortune.”

His students were walking through the halls and people were fawning over them.

Varrick was watching.

“I doubt that good sir, for I have a trick up my sleeve,” he said, “Zhu-Li do the thing!”

Korra was walking around town.

“Still no answer from those guys,” said Korra.

She saw some people walking inside a building.

“What’s going on in there?” she asked herself, “It wouldn’t hurt to find out.”

She decided to go inside and see.

She was looking for a nice spot to sit.

“Here we go,” she said.

She noticed that some other people were in tuxes and dresses.

“Man…. I really stick out like a sore thumb,” she thought to herself.

The lights started to go down.

Somebody started to walk up to the stage.

It was Asami.

“Sami?” asked Korra.

She started to play her first piece.

For the first time, Korra actually wanted to listen to what she was doing.

Each thing that Asami was doing was almost to what Korra did on her guitar.

Korra then remembered the words said to her.

“If you’re gonna get inspiration, look at other instruments aside from the guitar,”

With each piece Asami did, Korra was more amazed.

“Wow,” said Korra, “This makes my guitar sound like mud.”

She was listening closely to how Asami was phrasing everything and making the notes flow like water.

“And her fingers are so fast yet so simple,” said Korra.

As Asami bowed Korra cheered.

She didn’t notice that she was leaning on a chair and fell.

She quickly got back up and noticed Asami was looking at her.

“Korra?” she asked smiling.

“Oh, I…. um….” Said Korra.

She quickly ran out.

She then stopped to catch her breath,

“Fuck,” she said, “How could I be so stupid?”

She hit her head on the wall.

“All I had to do was say ‘great job Asami’, but no, I run out like I’m chickenshit!” she said to herself, “I doubt she’ll wanna talk to me after that.”

A hand touched her shoulder.

“Why don’t you turn around and find out,” said a voice.

It was Asasmi.

“Oh, hey Asami,” said Korra.

“I didn’t expect to see you there,” said Asami, “I’m happy you came.”

“You were amazing up there,” said Korra.

“I wouldn’t say that,” said Asami.

“No really,” said Korra.

Asami smiled.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

“Well, I should probably…..” said Korra about to leave.

“Say, is anything happening this Saturday?” asked Asami.

“Well aside from band practice from 10-11 am no,” said Korra, “How come?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to do something this afternoon,” said Asami, “Probably grab a bite to eat or something.”

“Sure, that’d be fun,” said Korra, “I could call the gang and….”

“I was actually wondering if…. It could just be the two of us,” said Asami.

Korra started to blush.

“Really?” asked Korra.

“I’m sorry if I’m sounding weird right now,” said Asami, “But I was thinking that the two of us could get to know each other and…”

“Yes,” said Korra.

“Really?” asked Asami.

“I’d like that,” said Korra, “So….. it’s a date?”

“It’s a date,” said Asami, “See you then.”

She started to walk back to her dorm.

“I am smooth,” said Korra.

She got a phone call.

It was Varrick.

“Get ready to be famous Korra,” said Varrick, “You video has gotten over a thousand views on youtube!”

“You serious?” asked Korra.

“I’m dead serious,” said Varrick, “You guys are on your way!”

Korra was excited as could be.


	7. Date Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami finally have their first date. How will it go?

Chapter 7: Date Time  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Asami was looking for an outfit.   
“Man, how hard does it have to be to find a simple outfit?” she asked herself.   
Opal came in her dorm.   
“Hey ‘Sami,” she said, “Got something going on today?”  
“As a matter of fact I do,” said Asami, “I have a date.”  
“Great,” said Opal, “Who’s the lucky guy?”  
“Its actually….. a girl,” said Asami, “Korra.”  
Opal started to laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” asked Asami.  
“Its just for a second I thought you said you had a date with Korra,” said Opal, “Korra hasn’t been dating since her ex, so…. What were you saying?”  
“I have. A date. With Korra,” said Asami as she smiled.  
“Holy shit!” said Opal, “How’d you get a date with her?”  
“I don’t know,” said Asami, “Part of me just wanted to ask her, and she said yes.”  
“Well, good luck,” said Opal, “I think you’ll enjoy yourself.”  
Asami looked through her clothes and noticed the shirt that Korra signed.  
“Just leave it to Opal to make you look nice,” said Opal.   
She took her to the bathroom and did some stuff for her.  
When Asami put the shirt on, Asami tied the bottom of it.  
“Perfect,” said Opal.  
“Thanks Opal,” said Asami.   
“Asami don’t be afraid to step out of your comfort zone,” said Opal, “Its never a bad idea to look a little different.”  
“Sure thing,” said Asami.  
“One word of advice,” said Opal, “Be prepared if she does….. THIS!”  
She played with Asami’s chest.  
“Opal stop that tickles!” said Asami as she laughed.  
“Who can resist playing with these beauties,” said Opal, “Cause I sure as hell can’t!”  
Bataar Jr opened the door.  
“Opal, you ready for the….” He begun before he whitnissed Opal playing with Asami’s chest, “……Sorry about that!”  
He left blushing a dark red.  
“Don’t worry bro, you didn’t walk in on anything,” said Opal as she went to him.  
Asami just shook her head.  
“Well, time to get to it,” she said.  
Meanwhile Korra and the band were having a rehearsal and finished their last song of the day.  
“Great work guys,” said Tahno, “Especially you Korra.”  
“Thanks Tahno,” said Korra, “Man I love this tone bender.”  
“It does give you that awesome sound I’ll tell you that,” said Bolin drinking some water.  
Korra looked at her watch.  
“Well, time for me to head out,” said Korra.  
“What’s going on?” asked Mako.  
“Well if you must know my comrades,” said Korra, “This girl’s got a date.”  
“With who?” asked Bolin.  
“Asami Sato,” said Korra.  
“You sly dog,” said Mako, “I think you two will be a good match.”  
“Wish me luck,” she said.  
She was waiting by a water fountain for Asami to arrive while listening to music.  
She was listening to her favorite song “Where Is My Mind” by The Pixies.  
As she was getting lost in the music, someone approached her.  
Korra looked up and it was Asami.  
“Hey Korra,” she said.  
“Hi,” Korra said as she smiled, “You look really nice.”  
“Thank you,” said Asami, “So do you.”  
She noticed that Korra was wearing a tank top and shorts.  
Korra smiled.  
“You’re wearing the shirt I autographed,” she said as she noticed.  
“Yeah,” said Asami, “Its my favorite.”  
Korra smiled.  
Asami took her hand and the two of them went to a restaurant.  
While they waited for their food, Korra was telling Asami the good news.  
“It turns out Varrick is one of the judges for the contest,” said Korra, “If we win, we’ll get to perform.”  
“I’m happy for you Korra,” said Asami, “At least your music dreams are going good for you.”  
“Asami, don’t let one mistake stop you from doing what you love,” said Korra, “As far as I’m concerned you have a natural talent and you’re learning to listen to other genres.”  
Hearing that made Asami smile.  
“You’re so kind,” said Asami, “Some of my friends just assumed that rockstars were asshats, but I didn’t believe it.”  
A waitress recognized Korra.  
“Oh my god, you’re that lead guitarist from the Tone Benders!” she said.  
“That I am,” said Korra.  
“Oh… I see I’m interrupting your date,” said the waitress, “Well here’s your food.”  
They both smiled.  
“Hey, if its alright with you,” said Asami, “Do you wanna come over to my dorm?”  
“Sure,” Korra answered, “I don’t have anything planned.”  
Later they went to Asami’s pad.  
“Nice place you got here,” said Korra.  
“Thanks,” said Asami, “Actually….”  
She got out some sheet music.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to jam with me on this tune,” said Asami.  
“Where is my mind by the Pixies,” said Korra, “I was listening to that song while waiting for you.”  
Asami smiled.  
“So let’s do it,” said Korra as she got out her acoustic.  
Korra begun and Asami joined in on the piano.

Where is My Mind by The Pixies  
Korra: With your feet on the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
But there’s nothing in it  
And you’ll ask yourself

Where is my mind? [3x]

Way out in the water  
See it swimmin’

Asami: I was swimmin’ in the Caribbean  
Animals were hiding behind the rock  
Except the little fish  
But they told me, he swears  
Tryin’ to talk to me, to me, to me.

Where is my mind? [3x]

Way out in the water  
See it swimmin’

Korra and Asami: With your feet on the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
If there’s nothing in it  
And you’ll ask yourself

Where is my mind? [3x]

Way out in the water  
See it swimmin’

Oh  
With your feet on the air and your head on the ground  
Oh  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Oh  
Oh  
They finished and Korra put her guitar down.  
“You’re really talented,” said Korra, “And you have a beautiful voice.”  
Asami blushed.  
“Thank you,” said Asami.  
“I didn’t know what to expect on this date,” said Korra as she smiled.  
“So is it going ok so far?” asked Asami.  
Korra came closer to her.  
“Yeah…. You could say that,” she said.  
The two of them shared a kiss.  
Asami blushed.  
Korra smiled.  
“At first I didn’t seem very date worthy,” said Asami.  
“What do you mean” asked Korra.  
“Well, one of my classmates said that I had huge breasts, and that’s the only reason someone would like me, for my body,” said Asami.  
“I don’t see it,” said Korra.  
“Well, she says that one of my relatives cursed me with them,” said Asami, “They’re like marshmallows, feel for yourself.”  
Asami took Korra’s hand and placed it underneath her shirt and on her bare breast.  
“They feel nice,” said Korra.  
She blushed and removed her hand.  
“I’m sorry!” she flinched.  
“Its ok Korra,” said Asami, “If its you I don’t mind.”  
Korra smiled.  
“In fact, I give you permission to sign my chest,” said Asami.  
She gave Korra a marker and she signed her chest.  
“You’re so well proportioned,” said Korra blushing.  
Asami smiled.  
She then took out her camera and did a selfie of them both.  
Korra then looked at the time.  
“I should be heading back,” said Korra.  
Asami smiled and kissed her cheek.  
“So I’ll call you tonight?” asked Korra.  
“Call me every damn night,” said Asami.  
Korra smiled and headed back.


	8. Stepping Stones

Chapter 8: Stepping Stones

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Eska and Desna were watching a video of The Tone Benders performing.

“Any more of these shows and they’ll be more popular than us,” said Desna.

“You don’t honestly expect these losers to be better than we are do you?” asked Kuvira.

“Well they got some views,” said Desna, “A ton of views on their live stream.”

“That don’t mean fuck,” said Kuvira, “And even if they made it to the top 3 it wouldn’t mean fuck either.”

“Kuvira’s right,” said Ryu, “We can still beat them with our hardcore music.”

“That’s the concentration we need,” said Kuvira, “Now we’re gonna show Korra and her gang or morons who runs this town of music.”

“Yeah,” said Desna, “Those punks will be sorry they ever crossed us!”

People started to come in waiting for their concert to start.

“The people are in,” said Kuvira, “Now let’s rock this house.”

The band went on stage ready to perform for their fans.

“Alright, before we get into this party, as you all know we signed up to perform at the upcoming Blue Moon Festival,” said Kuvira, “And although we got some competition, we have over a hundred of our fans cheering us on in hopes of seeing us perform on the main stage! I think that rocks y’all!”

The crowd cheered.

“Now let’s rock this house til its dead,” said Kuvira.

Berzerk by Eminem

Kuvira: Now this shit’s about to kick off, this party looks wack  
Let’s take it back to straight hip-hop and start it from scratch  
I’m ‘bout to bloody this track up, everybody get back  
That’s why my pen needs a pad cause my rhymes on the ra-ag  
Just like I did with addiction I’m 'bout to kick it  
Like a magician, critics I turn to crickets  
Got 'em still on the fence whether to picket  
But quick to get impaled when I tell 'em stick it  
So sick I’m looking pale, wait, that’s my pigment  
'Bout to go ham, ya bitch, shout out to Kendrick  
Let’s bring it back to that vintage Slim, bitch  
The art of MCing mixed with da Vinci and MC Ren  
And I don’t mean Stimpy’s friend, bitch  
Been public enemy since you thought PE was gym, bitch

Kick your shoes off, let your hair down  
(and go berzerk) all night long  
Grow your beard out, just weird out  
(and go berzerk) all night long

We’re gonna rock this house until we knock it down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it’s mayhem 'til the A.M.  
So baby make just like K-Fed and let yourself go, let yourself go  
Say “Fuck it!” before we kick the bucket  
Life’s too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (go berzerk), shake your body

Guess it’s just the way that I’m dressed, ain’t it?  
Khaki’s pressed, Nike shoes crispy and fresh laced, so I guess it ain’t  
That aftershave or cologne that made 'em just faint  
Plus I showed up with a coat fresher than wet paint  
So if love is a chess game, check mate  
But, girl, your body’s banging, jump me in, dang, bang-bang  
Yes siree, 'Bob’, I was thinking the same thang  
So come get on this Kid’s rock, Baw with da baw, dang-dang  
Pow-pow, chica, pow, chica, wow-wow  
Got your gal blowing up a valve, valve-valve  
Ain’t slowing it down, throw in the towel, towel-towel  
Dumb it down, I don’t know how, huh-huh, how-how  
Least I know that I don’t know  
Question is are you both so smart enough to feel stupid  
Hope so, now hoe…

Kick your shoes off, let your hair down  
(and go berzerk) all night long  
Grow your beard out, just weird out  
(and go berzerk) all night long

We’re gonna rock this house until we knock it down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it’s mayhem 'til the A.M.  
So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go  
Say “Fuck it!” before we kick the bucket  
Life’s too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (go berzerk) shake your body

Desna did a wild guitar solo and drove the crowd wild begging for more. “And that’s how its done yo!” he said. Mako was there in disguise watching them perform.

Kurivra: And they say that love is powerful as cough syrup in Styrofoam  
All I know is I fell asleep and woke up in that Monte Carlo  
With the ugly Kardashian  
Lamar, oh sorry yo, we done both set the bar low  
Far as hard drugs are though, that’s the past  
But I done did enough Codeine to knock future into tomorrow  
And, girl, I ain’t got no money to borrow  
But I am trying to find a way to get you alone (car note)  
Oh, Marshall Mathers  
Shit head with a potty mouth, get the bar of soap lathered  
Kangols and car-heart-less cargos  
Girl, you’re fixing to get your heart broke  
Don’t be absurd, ma'am, you birdbrain baby  
I ain’t called anybody baby since Birdman, unless you’re a swallow  
Word, Rick, word, man, you heard, but don’t get discouraged, girl  
This is your jam, unless you got toe jam

Crowd: Kick your shoes off, let your hair down  
(and go berzerk) all night long  
Grow your beard out, just weird out  
(and go berzerk) all night long

Kuvira: We’re gonna rock this house until we knock it down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it’s mayhem 'til the A.M.  
So baby make just like K-Fed and let yourself go, let yourself go  
Say “Fuck it!” before we kick the bucket  
Life’s too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (go berzerk), shake your body

We’re gonna rock this house until we knock it down  
So turn the volume loud, cause it’s mayhem 'til the A.M.  
So crank the bass up like crazy and let yourself go, let yourself go  
Say “Fuck it!” before we kick the bucket  
Life’s too short to not go for broke  
So everybody, everybody (go berzerk) shake your body

 

The crowd cheered for the band name; Berzerk.

“Thank you,” said Kuvira, “You guys rock! And with your support, we’ll crush the tone benders!”

(Meanwhile….)

Korra and Asami were walking to the studio for her band rehearsal.

“I can see why that’s true,” said Korra

“Exactly,” said Asami, “Its amazing how that violinist was able to plug effects into it to make it sound less boring.”

“There’s our favorite guitarist,” said Bolin, “Hey Asami.”

“Hey Bolin,” said Asami.

“So, did you come up with a set list yet?” asked Tahno, “I’m aching to see what we’re performing at the Blue Moon fest.”

“Well, first let’s see what we’ve got,” said Korra.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about performing some cool hard rock hits with some badass bass riffs,” said Mako.

“That’s a cool idea,” said Tahno, “I was thinking about performing some songs where I can challenge myself to be better at singing.”

“Well I had some ideas for some instrumental tunes, with a little bit of Yngwie Malmsteen thrown in, you know to impress those neo classical fans,” said Korra.

“I got a love song,” said Bolin.

“Is it a song for Opal?” asked Korra.

“NO!” said Bolin, “……..Yes….”

“Well if we combine ideas we’ll all get what we desire,” said Tahno.

“So you’re not gonna believe us, but Opal scored us another show,” said Korra, “In fact it’s a weekly show!”

“Wait, what?!” asked Mako.

“Yeah, apparently that video is so popular that someone wants us to perform at The Parlor,” said Korra.

“Awesome,” said Tahno, “This’ll get us more publicity, especially if Opal live streams the performances.”

“Guys,” said Bolin, “You might wanna see this.”

The group went outside and saw a billboard with the band’s logo on it.

Korra’s phone rang.

“Awesome right?!” asked Varrick, “I asked Zhu Li to help with all of this. With all this publicity you’ll no doubt get to play this gig.”

“Varrick you son of a bitch,” said Korra as she grinned.

“Whoa, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” he asked.


	9. Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While performing at a club, Korra comes across an old face from years ago

Chapter 9: Old faces

(Disclaimer!)

This chapter contains some smut. View Discretion is advised.

 

Korra and the gang were playing a show at the Parlor.

The audience was going nuts hearing them play.

Korra took her flannel off her and threw it into the crowd.

Asami caught it.

“Thank you so much for coming to support us!” said Korra, “We’re the Tone Benders and we’re glad gto perform for you.”

She winked at Asami.

“Alright, now this next tune goes out to all the people who have an ex that keeps haunting them like a ghost,” said Korra.

She picked up her new guitar, the Fender Jaguar.

Bolin counted down and they started to play a rock tune.

Love Bites (But So Do I) by Halestorm

Korra: Don’t listen what your girlfriend says  
She reads those magazines  
That say you failed the test   
You don’t have what she needs  
I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her

That bitch can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!

My lips are pale and vicious.  
You’re foaming at the mouth.  
You’ve suffered in the darkness.  
I’ll suck the pain right out.  
So come and taste the reason   
I’m nothing like the rest.  
I kiss you in a way you’ll never forget about me.

That chick can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!

It checks you in and kicks you down,  
And chews you up and spits you out.  
It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around.  
They say it’s blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate.  
And now it’s got you by the balls it won’t let go until you fall.  
I was down and out, got up I said “Hey love I’ve had enough!”  
I’ve felt pleasure without pain.  
My soul you’ll never tame!

Love bites, but so do I.

Korra played a wild guitar solo and drove the audience insane. However she only had eyes on Asami who was her girl.

 

Love bites, but so do I, so do I  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!  
Love bites!

The band finished and the audience cheered.

The doors then opened up.

It was Kuvira.

“Oh shit,” said Bolin.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here,” she said.

She noticed Korra.

“Korra, you didn’t tell me you were playing here,” said Kuvira.

“What’s it to you?” she asked not looking at her paying attention to her gear.

“This place just brings back memories,” said Kuvira, “We use to play here together all the time.”

“Use to,” said Korra, “Why don’t you stop hitting me up and hit on your own band.”

Korra looked for Asami and noticed she was wearing her flannel.

“Holy shit, she looks hot,” she said in her head.

“Its really cozy,” said Asami, “But so are you”

She rested her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“What do you say we show these guys who the real pros of music are,” said Kuvira.

“You said it,” said Desna as he got his guitar.

Kuvira jumped on stage.

“Ok, so we’re gonna play some music and show you all that we’re the better band than the Tone Benders,” said Kuvira.

She bribed the owner with money.

“This song’s called Semi Fiction,” said Desna.

Semi-Fiction by Fall of Troy

Kuvira: Waiting on my confidence  
To feel the knife run through

Tear you down and leave you here  
Cast your fears aside  
She was nothing more than a game to me anyway

Call out!!  
With the little bit of confidence she left here  
Shot down!!  
Isn’t it a shame you have nothing left

Tear you down and leave you here  
Cast your fears aside  
She was nothing more than a game to me anyway

Last call!!  
You don’t have to go home but you cant stay here  
Back down!!  
Everyone you brought down with you I just cant ever forgive you

Tear you down and leave you here  
Cast your fears aside  
She was nothing more than a game to me anyway

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick,” said Korra. She went to the ladies room.

The band broke into a instrumental break.

Pencil you out, just to erase you  
I’ve got a bad taste in my mouth thanks to you!!!

Pencil you out, just to erase you  
I’ve got a bad taste in my mouth thanks to you!!!

You fetish hoe, aw fuck!  
I don’t see any reason that could possibly be!  
Are you alarmed?! Please stay calm.  
I’m walking away. I don’t think you should go!

 

The band finished and Korra came back out.

“Sami, where are you?” asked Korra.

She noticed Kuvira chatting with her.

“I think you’re playing around with the wrong girl,” said Kuvira.

“I’m not interested in people who only care about fame and glory,” said Asami.

She started to walk away.

Kuvira pulled her back.

“Kuvira doesn’t take no for an answer,” she said.

She was about to kiss her, and Korra wasn’t gonna have it.

She charged at Kurira and punched her hard in the face.

“Keep your hands off my girl!” she said.

Desna whacked Korra from behind with a chair.

“Ok you wanna piece of me?!” asked Korra, “Let’s go.”

“HOLD IT!” shouted someone.

It was the owner.

“Hold on it….” Begun Eska, “She started it.”

“I saw the whole thing, including the part where you were about to get into a fight with Korra because Kuvira was flirting with her girl,” said the owner, “Now get outta here before I pop you like a zit!”

They all ran.

“Are you ok Asami?” asked Korra.

“Thanks to you,” said Asami, “Korra if you don’t mind me asking, what’s with you and her?”

Korra sighed.

“Kuvira is…. My ex,” said Korra.

“Really?” asked Asami.

“We played music together and everything, but then…. All of a sudden, she texted me and said I wasn’t the one,” said Korra, “No explanation, no apology, nothing.”

A tear fell from her face.

Asami hugged her.

“Wanna crash at my place tonight?” she asked.

Korra smiled.

“Sure,” she said.

The two of them headed to Asami’s dorm.

“I really appreciate you coming to see us play,” said Korra.

“OF course,” said Asami, “I wouldn’t miss my girlfriend’s performance for the world.”

Korra grinned.

“Is it bad if I’m craving you right now?” asked Korra.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how much are you craving me?” asked Asami.

“11,” said Korra.

The two of them shared a kiss.

“I’m craving you more,” said Asami.

The two of them started kissing each other even more.

Korra’s hands started to go under Asami’s shirt and feel her chest.

Asami could feel her skin tingling with excitement.

Her hands started to go for Asami’s behind.

“You have such a tight ass,” she said.

Korra’s hands started to squeeze Asami’s chest and she started to moan.

Korra then started to undo her top.

“Wait,” said Asami as she stopped her.

“Yes Asami?” asked Korra.

“Let me undo this,” she said.

She started unbuttoning her shirt revealing a red bra underneath.

“Now let me undo this,” she said.

She unhooked her bra revealing her chest to Korra.

Korra started to blush.

“So do you like what you see?” asked Asami.

“I love it,” said Korra, “You have such a well tone body.” They got closer.

“So do you,” said Asami.

They kissed again and Asami pushed Korra to the bed.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” She said.

Korra took off her shirt and pants.

Asami then kissed Korra’s neck making her shiver with joy.

Asami’s nipple was right next to Korra’s mouth.

Taking the opportunity she decided to nip it with her mouth and flick it with her tongue.

“You’re really sensitive here huh?” Asked Korra as she sucked on it.

“Not as sensitive as you are here,” said Asami.

She groped Korra’s behind making her moan loud.

The two of them kissed some more and soon rested on the bed.

“Asami, do you think I’m cool enough to be a musician?” Asked Korra.

Asami looked at her and smiled.

“You’re the coolest girl I know,” said Asami.

She kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

Korra smiled and closed her eyes.


	10. Disaster Strikes (Or so they think)

Chapter 10: On the Road/Disaster strikes (Or so they think)

This Chapter contain smut. Warning

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Korra was asleep on the bed and the phone rang.

She picked it up.

“Hello?” asked Korra, “You’ve reached the house of the guitarist of the Tone Benders.”

“Korra, turn the TV on right now!” said Bolin, “You’ll wanna see this!”

“What is it?” asked Korra.

“They’re announcing the winners!” said Mako.

“WHAT?!” she asked.

She quickly got up and turned the TV on.

There were announcers talking about the winners of the Blue Moon festival.

They were going through a long list of bands that were able to play.

“And the last two bands that will play at this show…..” said the male announcer, “Are the Tone Benders!”

Korra cheered loud same with Bolin and the others.

“And… Berzerk!” said the announcer.

Korra was surprised.

“Wait a minute what the hell?!” she said.

Kuvira was drinking with her band as a celebration of getting in.

“This is it guys,” said Kuvira, “Our first step to rockstardom.

Asami was practicing her scales on the violin.

Korra ran up to her.

“Hey Korra wha….” Said Asami.

Korra interrupted her with a kiss.

“What was that for?” asked Asami as she smiled and blushed.

“I won the contest,” said Korra, “We’re performing at the Blue Moon Fest!”

“I’m so happy for you,” said Asami, “And actually, Professor Cowan wanted me to talk to you.”

“What about?” asked Korra.

“Well they’re doing a cover of 21st century schizoid man, but their guitarist cancelled and he’s in need of a new one,” said Asami, “I recommended you.”

Korra kissed her again.

“Thanks ‘Sami,” said Korra.

Kuvira was meeting with Professor Cowan.

“So that’s my story,” he said, “That song we’re doing could use a guitar player.”

“And you want me to let you use my guitarist?” asked Kuvira.

“Exactly,” said Cowan.

Kuvira thought for a moment.

“You got a deal,” said Kuvira, “On one condition.”

“What’s that?” asked Cowan.

“I have some trouble trying to rid myself of a…. rodent,” said Kuvira, “She’s interfering with my dreams of stardom.”

“Would this rodent happen to be Korra?” asked Cowan.

“Lucky guess,” said Kuvira.

“Then how can I be of service?” asked Cowan.

“So I hear you’re doing a cover of 21st century schizoid man,” said Kuvira, “Don’t allow Korra to play guitar for you. That’s why I’m letting you use Desna to play for you.”

She gave him some cash.

“I’ll see what I can do,” said Professor Cowan.

A few minutes later Korra was sitting in listening to the orchestra’s cover of the song.

“Alright,” said Korra, “This seems doable.”

“Alright, orchestra dismissed,” said Professor Cowan.

He handed Korra a lead sheet.

“Varrick says you know how to perform on that instrument and can sight read anything right?” he asked.

“Correct,” said Korra.

“Well, as it so happens, I ran into another guitarist,” said Cowan.

Desna peeked his head through.

“Am I late?” he asked.

“Perfect timing,” said Cowan, “I gave him a sheet earlier, and now I just wanna give you both a crack at it.”

Korra plugged into her amp and started playing.

She was doing well, but she slipped up and Cowan stopped her.

“Not quite right,” said Cowan, “Desna?”

Desna plugged in and played a phrase perfectly.

“Excellent!” said Cowan

“Wha….” Said Korra.

“This is the beauty of orchestra and live bands together,” said Cowan, “Who knows, if you keep this up, you might be the next big star.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” asked Korra, “This shit?”

Cowan’s phone rang.

“Excuse me,” he said as he went into his office.

Desna turned to Korra.

“Looks like you’ve got some competition,” said Desna as he grinned.

Korra went into Cowan’s office.

“Look I just slipped up one time, but I can play it right,” said Korra.

“Now is not the time,” said Cowan.

“Look…..” said Korra.

“I SAID NOT NOW!” he shouted, “If you want the fucking part, then earn it.”

Korra stepped outside.

She was having lunch with Asami.

“Looks like he’s trying to steal your thunder,” said Asami, “But I know you’ll earn that part.”

“Thanks Asami,” said Korra, “I just can’t believe I screwed up on that part.”

“Accidents happen Korra,” said Asami, “Even to the best of musicians.”

“True,” said Korra.

Asami thought of something.

“You still have that lead sheet for that song?” asked Asami.

“I do,” said Korra, “Why’s that?”

Asami kissed Korra’s forehead.

“You’ll see,” she said smiling.

Korra was doing some drills to train herself on 21st century schizoid man.

She finished and then looked at Asami.

“Alright,” said Asami, “You’re doing well on the speed, now we just need to work on the clarity.”

“What do you mean?” asked Korra.

“While you are good at speeding up on certain tough sections, the notes need to be heard and not so scratchy,” said Asami, “Observe.”

Asami played a riff on her electric guitar.

“Whoa,” said Korra.

“Its not a tough task,” said Asami, “Its just about where and how you fret your fingers.”

“Ok,” said Korra.

She tried the phrase again making sure each note she played was clear.

“Yeah!” said Asami, “There you go.”

“I really appreciate you doing this,” said Korra, “I really wanna show Kuvira’s guitarist who really rocks it.”

“Anything to help my girlfriend,” said Asami.

Korra smiled.

Mako and the gang were setting up for rehearsal.

“Where’s Korra?” asked Bolin.

“She said she was gonna be late,” said Thano, “Said she had some things going on.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Looks like she got done fast,” said Mako.

He opened the door and it was Desna.

“What’s he doing here?” asked Bolin.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like there’s something going on with your guitar player,” said Desna.

“What do you mean?” asked Bolin.

Desna grinned.

Korra and Asami were heading to the rehearsal space.

Mako, and Bolin were looking at her.

“Korra we gotta talk,” said Mako.

“What’s going on?” asked Korra.

“Its Desna,” said Tahno, “He’s been making up this rumour that you’re leaving us to make your own band.”

“He what?” asked Korra.

“I didn’t believe it for a minute,” said Bolin, “But we just gotta make sure of it.”

“No way, I love performing with you guys,” said Korra.

“Honestly, I thought you were gonna ask her to spend less time with me,” said Asami.

“What, no!” said Mako, “We’d never do that.”

“Good,” said Asami.

“So you got a plan leader?” asked Korra.

“A great one,” said Tahno, “Pretend that the band is breaking up, and then when it gets to the big show we’ll surprise them.”

“With the rumour out, the other band thinks they’ll be able to take it easy and perform lazily,” said Mako, “And when they least expect it, BAM!”

He slammed his bass case down.

“We rock their socks off,” said Bolin.

Korra grinned and said, “Great. So that means we’ll have to find another rehearsal spot.”

“I got that covered,” said Asami.

They wer soon rehearsing at a space in Asami’s mansion.

Buddy Holly by Weezer

Tahno: What’s with these homies, dissing my girl?  
Why do they gotta front?  
What did we ever do to these guys  
That made them so violent?  
Woo-hoo, but you know I’m yours  
Woo-hoo, and I know you’re mine  
Woo-hoo, and that’s for all time 

Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you’re Mary Tyler Moore  
I don’t care what they say about us anyway  
I don’t care bout that 

Don’t you ever fear, I’m always near  
I know that you need help  
Your tongue is twisted, your eyes are slit  
You need a guardian  
Woo-hoo, and you know I’m yours  
Woo-hoo, and I know you’re mine  
Woo-hoo, and that’s for all time 

Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you’re Mary Tyler Moore  
I don’t care what they say about us anyway  
I don’t care bout that  
I don’t care bout that 

Bang, bang a knock on the door  
Another big bang and you’re down on the floor  
Oh no! What do we do?  
Don’t look now but I lost my shoe  
I can’t run and I can’t kick  
What’s a matter babe are you feeling sick?  
what’s a matter, what’s a matter, what’s a matter you?  
What’s a matter babe, are you feeling blue? oh-oh!  
And that’s for all time  
And that’s for all time 

Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh-oh, and you’re Mary Tyler Moore  
I don’t care what they say about us anyway  
I don’t care bout that  
I don’t care bout that  
I don’t care bout that  
I don’t care bout that

“Yeah, my parents were super rich, and now I inherit their money,” said Asami.

“That’s amazing Asami,” said Korra.

“Not as amazing as you sound on that guitar,” said Asami.

Korra smiled.

Later that evening Korra and Asami were up on top of the mansion.

“I really had fun hanging at your pad,” said Korra.

“I’m glad you did,” said Asami.

She was thinking about something that Opal said to her earlier.

In the flashback, Opal was teaching Asami an ecchi move.

“Something that could really turn Korra on is something like this,” said Opal.

She got closer to Asami and their nipples started to rub while she held on to her shoulders.

“W-what’s happening?” asked Asami.

“Its called a nipple rub,” said Opal, “You rub two nipples against each other until one of you has an orgasm.”

She continued to run their nipples together.

After a few minutes Opal started to moan with pleasure.

She then had an orgasm.

“Whoever orgasms first loses the game,” said Opal.

“That felt surprisingly good,” said Asami.

Opal grinned.

“You should try that with Korra,” she said.

Asami then looked at Korra.

“Korra…..” said Asami.

“Yea ‘Sami?” asked Korra.

“I’m horny,” she said.

She pinned Korra to a wall.

Korra was surprised.

Asami then placed her hands under her shirt and started to unhook Korra’s bra and take it off her.

“Sami?” asked Korra.

She then took her own bra off.

“Just relax,” said Asami as she grinned, “And leave your body to me.”

Asami pressed her breasts against Korra’s and they started to rub.

Inside, Korra’s mind was going wild.

She managed to let out a soft moan.

Asami continued to rub them together and started kissing Korra.

“Sami, that…. Feels so good,” said Kora.

“I know,” said Asami.

Korra was reaching her hands out to touch Asami, but she quickly stopped her.

“I didn’t say you could touch me,” said Asami as she pinned them down.

Asami rubbed her boobs on Korra’s and she started to moan a little louder.

Korra felt something and had an orgasm, and her panties were soaking wet.

“Sami…” Korra said.

“Yes?” asked Asami with a devilish grin.

“You’re turning me on,” said Korra.

She turned the tables on Asami and kissed her neck.

The two of them started kissing as Korra felt Asami’s ass.

Korra picked Asami up and carried her into the room as they continued to kiss.

She then removed her tie.

“I’m gonna make you beg for more,” said Korra.

She started playing with Asami’s nipples.

Asami moaned with excitement.

“Why are you always focusing on my nipples?” asked Asami.

“That’s because they’re your horny switch,” said Korra.

She pulled Asami’s shirt open revealing her white perky globes.

“You have such a hot bod,” said Korra.

“So do you,” said Asami, “I wish I had a chest like yours.”

“Don’t be silly,” said Korra.

She sucked on her nipples and Asami moaned louder.

Asami pulled Korra closer and kissed her ear.

“You’re horny, you know that,” said Korra.

“Yes I do,” said Asami.

Korra flicked Asami’s nipples with her tongue and Asami had an orgasm.

“We’re even,” said Korra.

Later, the two of them were in the bed.

Asami snuggled with Korra .

“Dating you was the best thing to ever happen in my life,” said Asami.

“Mine too,” said Korra.


	11. Korra vs Desna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Desna go head to head to audition for the part in Cowan's orchestra. Who will win?

Chapter 11: Korra vs Desna

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Korra and Asami were walking into the music room with the orchestra.

“So you think you can do this?” asked Asami.

“Your training made it possible,” said Korra, “But I am kinda nervous.”

“Don’t be,” said Asami, “I know you’ll do great.”

She kissed Korra’s cheek.

Korra blushed.

“Its adorable that you still blush when I kiss you,” said Asami.

Korra stepped in and tuned her instruments.

She saw Desna tuning his guitar.

“I’m not letting you have that part,” said Desna.

“Once you see what I’m made of, you’ll wish you hadn’t challenged me,” said Korra.

Professor Cowan came in.

“Ok people let’s put our instruments down for a minute,” he said.

He turned on the radio.

A guitarist was playing an Eric Johnson tune, Manhattan.

“This is one of my students from a while ago,” said Professor Cowan, “His name is Adrian Shawm.”

Korra listened to the guitar playing.

“He was a student here once, and when he started he was struggling a bit because of his improvising,” said Professor Cowan, “Yet he never gave up. Eric Johnson was his hero, and he used his methods to perform in various performances.”

Korra was amazed at what the guitarist could do.

“No doubt the teachers and I were impressed,” said Professor Cowan, “I just got word that he was accepted into a great grad school of music. I invited him to see us performing at this upcoming contest, and I figured an Eric Johnson tune would do.”

He handed out sheets for another tune, Righteous.

“Now I’m gonna audition these two guitarists,” said Professor Cowan, “Whoever manages to impress me gets to play the contest.”

Desna got his instrument.

“Four bars of improve,” said Professor Cowan, “1, 2, 3, 4…”

Desna played a little but he was stopped.

“Not quite what I’m looking for,” said Professor Cowan, “I’d like to try Korra on this.”

Korra plugged in.

“Maybe now is the time for Korra to earn this spot,” said Professor Cowan.

He counted down and Korra started playing but missed a note.

“Nope I guess not,” said Professor Cowan, “Desna.”

He played a little but messed up.

“Korra,” said Professor Cowan.

Korra played a little but she was stopped.

“GODDAMN IT!” he said, “Desna get your ass back on the amp.”

He plugged up.

“We will stay her for as long as it takes until one of you performing monkeys can play this correctly,” he said.

Desna played and missed a note.

“Looks like its gonna take us all day,” said Professor Cowan, “Korra.”

Korra played but she messed up.

“GODDAMN IT YOU TWO!” he shouted.

He took a deep breath.

“Sorry guys, hate to put you through this,” said Professor Cowan, “If anyone needs to get a coffee or take a break, then now’s a good time because we’re gonna stay in this room until I find a guitarist who can play this fucking chart.”

Korra’s hands were starting to bleed a bit.

“You hear me you two, you better start giving me flawless runs!” said Professor Cowan, “Desna get your ass back on.”

2 hours later, the two of them were still auditioning for the part.

Korra was doing some guitar runs and she was stopped.

“Is that really the best you got?” asked Professor Cowan, “No wonder that other college turned you down, get off the amp.”

Desna plugged up.

“And here comes, the legend of the south pole himself,” said Professor Cowan, “Unfortunately this isn’t an ice cream contest, so can you just play faster than you can make a damn snow cone?”

Desna played the lick as fast as he could but then he messed up.

“Not even close,” said Professor Cowan.

The audition was still going on and Professor Cowan wasn’t impressed by either of them.

Korra started to plug up.

“Maybe its time to FINALLY bring this one home,” said Professor Cowan, “What do you say?”

Korra played one of the runs on her guitar.

“Keep it up!” he said.

Korra kept going at it and didn’t stop.

She was determined to out-do Desna.

Professor Cowan tried distracting her with a cowbell, but she wasn’t phased.

“Don’t stop!” said Asami, “You can do it!”

Korra kept going at it.

Professor Cowan tried distracting her with everything he had but she didn’t stop.

He finally stopped her.

“Korra,” he said, “You earned the part.”

Korra finally took some time to rest.

“Asami, would you like to get her bandaged up?” he asked, “Then we can start.”

After the rehearsal Korra packed up her things and grinned at Desna.

“Game over buddy,” she said.

“Call time tomorrow is 12pm sharp,” said Professor Cowan, “Give yourselves at least an hour in advance to get there. Or don’t. I don’t give a damn.”

Korra was walking with Asami back to her dorm.

“You did great Korra,” said Asami.

“Thanks,” said Korra.

Asami helped support Korra as thye walked back.

Meanwhile Desna headed back to his dorm and explained everything to Kuvira.

“And that’s what happened,” he said, “Despite everything he chose her instead of me.”

“Well, looks like we’re gonna have to make a few ‘adjustments’ to Korra’s schedule,” said Kuvira.


	12. Sabotage and Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's performance may be put to a hold after a certain someones plans some sabotage

Chapter 12: Sabotage and redemption

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Korra was fast asleep on her bed.

Someone kissed her on her forehead.

“My rockstar needs to get up,” she said.

It was Asami.

“Hey,” said Korra as she kissed her cheek.

“Are you ready for your big show?” asked Asami.

“I think so,” said Korra, “I’ve practiced non stop for it, and everything.”

“You’re gonna do great up there,” said Asami, “And afterwards we’ll sell out flyers for your big show at the moon festival.”

“True that,” said Korra, “Kuvira’s gonna be major surprised when she sees our band is still alive and kicking.”

“Do you need me to step out so you can change?” asked Asami.

“We’re both girls ‘Sami,” said Korra, “If its you I don’t mind.”

Korra started to change into her concert attire.

She got a black dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes and a tie, then tied her hair in a ponytail.

“That should do it,” said Korra.

“Your tie is crooked,” said Asami as she started to straighten it.

“I didn’t notice,” said Korra as she laughed.

Asami smelled her.

“Have you been using my body soap?” asked Asami.

“Yeah honestly,” said Korra, “It just smells so good.”

Asami grinned then started to loosen her tie then undo her top.

“We’ll be late for the bus,” said Korra as she smiled.

“Don’t worry, we got plenty of time,” she said.

She pulled Korra’s shirt open and started to suck on her breasts.

“You have such perky breasts,” said Asami.

Korra’s nipples started to get hard, and Asami responded by flicking one nipple while sucking on the other.

“You’re a horny girl,” said Asami.

Later Korra was sitting with Asami riding the bus to the competition.

Asami noticed that the bus was slowing down.

“Korra, Korra wake up!” said Asami.

Korra woke up and noticed they weren’t moving.

The bus had a flat tire.

“When does the next bus come?” asked Korra.

“Its gonna be a while until then,” said a passenger.

“Shit!” said Korra.

“Wait, we can use one of the Sato Mobiles,” said Asami, “I won’t charge you.”

“Thanks ‘Sami,” said Korra.

She packed everything but she forgot her guitar.

She started driving.

Someone called her on her phone.

It was the pianist.

“Hello?” asked Korra.

“Where the fuck are you, the call time was 12,” said the pianist.

“I know, I’m almost there,” said Korra.

“We’re about to go on stage in 20 minutes,” said the pianist.

“I know!” said Korra.

“And Cowan’s got Desna warming up,” said the pianist.

“Are you fucking shitting me!?” asked Korra, “Ok just tell that fuckfaced fucker that I’m gonna be there alright?!”

Korra finally made it.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Korra as she straightened her tie.

“Well, glad you could fit us into your busy schedule darling,” said Cowan.

“Look I’m sorry I’m late, but I’m here and ready to play,” said Korra.

“A little late for that Korra,” said Cowan, “Desna’s playing the part.”

“Yeah like fucking hell he’s playing my part,” said Korra.

“Whoa, what the fuck did you just say to me?” he asked.

“Its my part,” said Korra.

“Um wrong, its my part and my decision who to lend it to,” said Cowan, “Usually its someone that has their fucking instrument.”

Korra noticed she didn’t have her guitar.

“I left it at Future Industries,” said Korra, “I can grab it, and be back in 5 minutes.”

“Nope, I’m warming up the band as we speak,” said Cowan.

“Well I can use one of this place’s instruments or….” Said Korra.

“Korra you lost the part!” said Cowan.

“No I didn’t, you can’t fucking do this to me!” said Korra.

“Since when are you an expert on what I can or can’t do with music?!” asked Cowan.

“I EARNED that part,” said Korra.

“You never earned anything,” said Desna.

“The only reason you’re a part of this fucking band is because your band broke up!” said Cowan, “The only reason you’re playing for us to begin with is because Varrick referred you! Am I wrong?”

“Yeah, I’m playing with you guys because I’m the best guitarist you guys have had,” said Korra.

“Why don’t you just back off,” said Desna.

“Fuck you Tony Iommi!” said Korra, “Play my rhythm douche!”

“Hey!” said Cowan, “I can cut you from this band whenever the fuck I want.”

“If that’s the case then you would have cut me by now,” said Korra.

“Try me you goddamn weasel!” said Cowan.

Everyone was staring.

“At 12:30 which is 11 minutes exactly, the band goes up to play,” said Cowan, “If your ass is not on that stage with your own fucking guitar in hand, or if you make one tiny mistake on that song, ONE, I will strum your ass back to the guitar trio where you can play classical music until you graduate or fail and drop out, and when you get through you’ll make your parents look like a fucking success story, or we can let Tony Iommi play the part. Your decision.”

“Its my part,” said Korra, “I’ll be there before you get on.”

She rushed to get her instrument.

“You got 10 minutes Korra,” said Cowan.

Korra got her instrument quickly and drove back.

The pianist called her.

“What’s taking so long Korra?!” he asked, “We’re moving on stage now.”

“I know,” said Korra, “I’m 2 minutes away!”

“Are you driving?” asked the pianist.

Korra got frustrated.

“Ok look, will you just tell Cowan that I’m coming you motherfucker?!” she said.

She sped up and crashed into a car.

She managed to crawl out, but was bleeding almost everywhere.

“Are you ok?” asked the driver.

“I’m fine, but I gotta get somewhere,” said Korra.

She rushed to the building where the competition was.

Asami saw Korra plug in and get ready.

Desna reluctantly got out of the way.

Cowan started to conduct and Korra started playing.

Despite her injuries she was able to keep playing.

When she got to a specific part she dropped her pick.

Korra kept playing to stall then quickly grabbed it.

Cowan stared at her.

“Korra what the fuck!” he said.

Korra kept struggling.

When it came to her solo she kept messing up on parts.

Cowan finally had enough and went to Korra then punched her and she fell over.

“You call yourself a guitar player?” he asked, “You’re a disgrace!”

He grabbed her guitar.

“Here’s what I think about your guitar playing!” he said.

He slammed her guitar on the ground.

The audience was surprised and angry.

The head of the music department saw this.

He went up to the stage and stopped Cowan before he could hit Korra again.

“Cowan,” he said, “You’re done.”

Security guards grabbed him and removed him from the stage.

Asami rushed to Korra’s aid.

“I think I can get this fixed up,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Korra.

She spat out some blood.

The events that happened were shared on the news.

Kuvira and her bandmates were reported for the sabotage that happened and were suspended from school.

Cowan was fired, and Asami’s violin instructor Professor Eisenberg was dubbed their new conductor.

Asami was invited back in as their guitar player.

After a few days of recovery, Korra was back in action.

She and Varrick were at a club where a band was playing.

It was Korra’s favorite Group, the Moen Fuzz trio.

“Good shit huh?” asked Varrick.

“I’ll say,” said Korra.

When they finished a song Varrick went to the stage.

“What’s he doing?” Asked Asami.

“Beats me,” said Korra.

Varrick went back.

“You got your guitar?” he asked.

“I do,” said Korra.

“Then go grab it,” he said with a grin.

Kora went to get her guitar then came back in.

Varrick called her up to the stage to perform with Moen Fuzz Trio.

“Hey big fans of you,” said Korra as she greeted them.

“You can just plug up there,” said Keith, the guitarist.

“Sure,” said Korra.

She plugged her guitar and her trusty pedal in.

“Ok mates, we got a guest who’s gonna sit in with us,” said Keith, “She’s a guitarist from Berklee School of Music.”

He turned to her.

“What’s your name again?” he asked.

“Korra Tonraq,” said Korra.

“Ms Korra Tonraq,” he said.

Korra did an intro to a very familiar song.

The rest of the band started to join in.

“Now this I like,” said Keith.

Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix

Korra: Purple haze, all in my brain  
Lately things they don’t seem the same  
Actin’ funny, but I don’t know why  
Excuse me while I kiss the sky

Purple haze, all around  
Don’t know if I’m comin’ up or down  
Am I happy or in misery?  
What ever it is, that girl put a spell on me

Help me  
Help me  
Oh, no, no

Korra did a wild guitar solo and wowed the audience and the band all at once. The band was jamming hard and following Korra’s lead. Keith was no doubt impressed at what Korra could do. Korra then winked at Asami who blew her a kiss.

Ooo, ahhh  
Ooo, ahhh  
Ooo, ahhh  
Ooo, ahhh, yeah!

Korra: Purple haze all in my eyes  
Don’t know if it’s day or night  
You got me blowin’, blowin’ my mind  
Is it tomorrow, or just the end of time?

Ooo  
Help me  
Ahh, yea-yeah, purple haze  
Oh, no, oh  
Oh, help me  
Tell me, tell me, purple haze   
I can’t go on like this  
Purple haze  
You’re makin’ me blow my mind  
Purple haze, n-no, nooo  
Purple haze

 

Korra finished off with a wild frenzy guitar solo using her vibrato bar and everything on the guitar.

She then cued the band to play its final chord and ended on a high note.

Keith followed Varrick backstage.

“What did I tell you man?” asked Varrick.

“She’s got skills I’ll tell you that,” said Keith.

Korra went back stage.

“Mr. Keith, I’m sorry if I made you feel upstaged,” said Korra, “I just loved playing with you all.”

“Don’t sweat it Korra,” said Keith, “You definitely are one hell of a player.”

“Thanks,” said Korra.

“In fact, I think you should have this,” he said.

He gave Korra his prized Stratocaster with a signature on the body.

Korra fainted and fell on the floor.

“She’ll be fine,” said Asami smiling.


	13. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the gang begin preparations to perform at the festival. What will happen? Read and find out!

Chapter 13: The Festival

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Korra was packing the last of her equipment.

“Finally packed!” she said.

She had her amp, pedals, guitars, and some pairs of strings.

Her parents helped her bring the equipment outside.

“Thank you guys,” said Korra.

“Don’t mention it Korra,” said Senna, “We just want you to have a great time.”

Tonraq gave her a thumbs up.

“Show them what you’re made of dear,” he said.

Asami showed up with her car.

“Ready to go?” asked Asami.

“You bet,” said Korra.

She gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek before departing.

“The others should be there soon,” said Asami, “That gives us a little time to check out the stage and all that.”

“Nice,” said Korra.

As they got there they saw a huge stage.

“So that’s where we’re playing,” said Korra, “I’ve played on big stages before but none like this.”

“I know right,” said Asami.

“Congrats again on being accepted back in the orchestra,” said Korra, “Its great that your instructor is leading this time.”

“Amen to that,” said Asami.

Mako and the rest of the band made it.

“Holy shit this place is huge,” said Bolin, “I can hardly wait to play on here!”

“Easy there little bro,” said Mako, “We’ve got a while before all that.”

“True,” said Bolin.

“We owe it all to you Korra,” said Tahno.

“Ahem,” said Opal, “You’re forgetting who it was that filmed you.”

“You too Opal,” said Bolin, “Both of you deserve both the credit.”

Later Asami was at her tent and Korra was at a bar.

Kuvira saw her.

“Korra,” she said.

“So your band’s still performing?” Korra asked bitterly.

“I get it, I’ve been a bitch, and I don’t expect you to forgive me,” said Kuvira, “I just expect you to understand.”

“What exactly?” asked Korra.

“My reasoning for all I’ve done,” said Kuvira.

“What do you mean?” asked Korra.

“I didn’t break up with you because I didn’t care about you, I did it so I could push myself beyond what’s expected of me,” said Kuvira, “As a musician I feel like its an absolute necessity, or otherwise we’ll keep the world away from the next Ozzy Osbourne, or Peter Frampton.”

Korra was listening.

“You remember the story I told you about how Jimi Hendrix became Jimi Hendrix,” said Kuvira.

“Some bands he played with didn’t approve of his style,” said Korra, “But he kept playing and playing until he found those that appreciated his style.”

“Exactly,” said Kuvira, “And one day he goes up on stage and jams with his favorite band, Cream, and plays the best goddamn set there ever was and amazed Clapton himself.”

“Right,” said Korra.

“All I want is to become the best I can,” said Kuvira, “And I will never apologize for why I did the things I did.”

Korra started to leave.

“A few buddies of mine are looking for a guitarist to play the pre show,” said Kuvira, “So I recommended you to play.”

“Alright,” said Korra, “I’ll do it.”

Kuvira grinned.

A few moments later Korra was tuning up her guitar.

A singer and bassist confronted her.

“Thanks again for playing for us,” said the bass player.

“No problem,” said Korra, “I’m a huge fan of Eric Johnson’s work.”

“That’s awesome to know,” said the singer, “This’ll be some good practice for you.”

Mako and Bolin were at the stage where Korra was.

“Is that Korra?” asked Mako.

“I think that is,” said Bolin.

Korra got her guitar and went on stage.

“Alright so we’re the Cliffs of Dover, and we’re gonna start off with a cool Eric Johnson tune I think you all know.”

The drummer counted down and Korra started to play.

Something was wrong.

“Wait a second,” said Korra, “This isn’t Righteous.”

Korra tried playing along with what they were playing.

Kuvira was watching and grinned.

“What the fuck are you doing?” asked the drummer.

Korra kept playing but the audience wasn’t buying it.

One audience member threw a beer at Korra’s head.

She ran off stage back to her tent.

Kuvira appeared.

“What happened back there?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” said Korra, “I thought I had the right song but I was wrong.”

“Well…. I think I know what’ll make you feel better,” said Kuvira.

She got close to Korra.

“What are you doing?” asked Korra.

“What I should’ve done before,” said Kuvira.

She took off her bra.

“I think I need to go somewhere,” said Korra.

She went out and saw Asami staring at her.

Kuvira appeared almost naked.

Asami had tears in her eyes.

“Asami wait!” said Korra.

She ran off.

“ASAMI!” said Korra.

She looked down to the floor.

Kuvira put her clothes back on.

“I guess you don’t have it after all,” she said satisfied.

She walked away leaving Korra humiliated.

Opal was filming everything.

Mako and the others were getting ready.

Asami ran back stage to find them.

“Asami what’s up?” Asked Tahno.

“Kuvira……. Korra…… setup….” Said Asami out of breath.

Somebody got her some water.

“Thank you,” said Asami.

She took a deep breath.

“Kuvira set Korra up to play a bad set with a tribute band and then she made it look like Korra was gonna cheat on me with her!” she said.

“She WHAT?!” asked Tahno.

“I suspected Kuvira was up to something which is why I had Opal film everything she was doing,” said Asami.

Opal had all the footage.

“So what’s our next plan?” asked Bolin, “We need a guitarist!”

Asami bought out her guitar.

“While we’re performing, Opal will sneak over to where Kuvira’s band is playing, and then do a little sabotage,” said Asami.

“Got it,” said Opal, “Anything to help out my two favorite girls.”

She fondled Asami’s boobs making her laugh.

“Its time to teach Kuvira a lesson not to fuck with us,” said Tahno.

They all put their hands together.

“TONE BENDERS!” they all said.


	14. The Show of a Lifetime

Chapter 14: The show of a lifetime

(Diaclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Kuvira was walking up to the stage with her band.

“Now that Korra’s out of the way, its time to take back what is rightfully ours,” she said.

“You said it,” said Ryu, “Berzerk is gona take the world by storm!”

Desna tuned his guitar and followed them.

“We heard you all missed us we’re back!” said Kuvira into the microphone.

The audience cheered wildly.

Korra was in her tent curled up.

Someone knocked.

“Go away,” she said.

“Its Opal,” said Opal, “I just came to check on you.”

“I’m fine,” said Korra.

“You don’t seem fine to me,” said Opal as she came in.

Korra gave her a hug.

“Kuvira shattered me,” said Korra, “She won.”

“Ok that doesn’t sound like the Korra I know,” said Opal, “Back then you didn’t put up with Kuvira’s bullshit so why start now?”

“Asami….” said Korra, “She probably never wants to see me again.”

Opal hugged her back.

“Actually, about that….” Said Opal.

She explained everything to Korra

“What?!” asked Korra.

“That’s why I’m here,” said Opal, “I’m gonna do a little sabotaging as revenge and I could use your help.”

Asami tuned up her guitar.

“Let’s get out there,” said Asami, “We can’t keep them waiting forever.”

She, Mako, Bolin and the others started walking to their stage.

Berzerk started playing their first song.

King for a Day by Pierce the Veil

Kuvira: Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let’s raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that’s mixed with suicide  
Everything red

Eska: Please, won’t you push me for the last time  
Let’s scream until there’s nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don’t want this anymore  
The thought of you’s no fucking fun  
You want a martyr, I’ll be one  
Because enough’s enough, we’re done

Kuvira: You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don’t wanna feel a thing anymore  
I’m tired of begging for the things that I want  
I’m over sleeping like a dog on the floor

Kuvira and her band were rocking the crowd and getting a great audience.

“More people keep coming,” said Ryu.

“Well let’s keep it up!” said Kuvira.

The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late

Eska: Scream until there’s nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don’t want to anymore  
The thought of you’s no fucking fun  
You want a martyr I’ll be one  
Because enough’s enough, we’re done

Kuvira: You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don’t wanna feel a thing anymore  
I’m tired of begging for the things that I want  
I’m over sleeping like a dog on the floor

Eska: Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We’ll start a new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go)

Eska and Kuvira: Hail Mary, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, now this is war!

Fuck with this new beat  
Oh!

Korra and Opal snuck backstage trying to find the power supply.

“I think I got it,” she said.

“Good,” said Opal, “Plug my camera in here.”

She did was Opal asked.

Kuvira: Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein  
I was just a product of the street youth rage  
Born in this world without a voice or say  
Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain  
I know you well but this ain’t a game  
Blow the smoke in diamond shape  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace

You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don’t wanna feel a thing anymore  
I’m tired of begging for the things that I want  
I’m over sleeping like a dog on the floor

Eska: Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
We are the shadows screaming take us now

Kuvira: We’d rather die than live to rust on the ground  
Shit

 

Korra killed the power to the stage.

People were murmuring.

“What the hell….” Said Kuvira.

The big screen turned on and Kuvira was seen.

The footage from Opal’s camera revealed her scheming to ruin Korra’s career as a musician.

It also revealed that she gave Korra the wrong song at the first gig.

“That’s Korra!” said one of the crowd members, “Kuvira was using her!”

“No, someone forged that video!” said Kuvira into the microphone, “Let’s just forget that bullshit and jam.”

They were about to perform another song but were stopped.

Someone threw a beer can at her face.

People were starting to boo her off the stage.

“Ahh fuck you all!” said Kuvira as she flipped them the bird.

They left the stage.

Opal was satisfied but Korra still looked sad.

“Why the long face?” asked Opal, “You got Kuvira back.”

“Well it doesn’t change the fact that she ruined my career,” said Korra, “And my relationship with Asami.”

“Come on Korra, you got a gig to play for, and an audience to impress,” said Opal.

“The audience hates my guts,” said Korra.

“Then who’s name are they calling in the distance?” asked Opal.

Korra started to listen.

They were chanting Korra’s name.

Korra then looked up to a giant sign that said “We Love Korra!”

“I believe this belongs to you,” said Opal as she gave her the guitar.

“Let’s go,” said Korra.

Asami and Korra’s band were on stage waiting for Korra.

“Let’s start the show,” said Asami, “She’ll turn up eventually.”

She got to the microphone and started to sing.

The rest of the band joined in.

Ode to my Family by Cranberries

Asami: Doo doo doo do, doo doo doo do  
Doo doo doo do, doo doo doo do  
Doo doo doo do, doo doo doo do  
Doo doo doo do, doo doo doo do

Korra was rushing to the stage with the guitar in her hand. “Hold on Asami I’m coming!” she said. She kept running not running out of breath.

Asami: Understand the things I say  
Don’t turn away from me  
‘Cause I spent half my life out there  
You wouldn’t disagree  
D'you see me, d'you see  
Do you like me, do you like me standing there  
D'you notice, d'you know  
Do you see me, do you see me  
Does anyone care?

Unhappiness, where’s when I was young  
And we didn’t give a damn  
'Cause we were raised  
To see life as a fun and take it if we can  
My mother, my mother she’d hold me  
Did she hold me, when I was out there  
My father, my father, he liked me  
Oh he liked me, does anyone care?

Asami kept playing when she heard a guitar in the background. It was Korra coming from backstage. Asami gave her a huge smile knowing she was here. Korra came to the center stage.

Korra: Understand what I’ve become  
It wasn’t my design  
And people everywhere think  
Something better than I am  
But I miss you, I miss  
'Cause I liked it, 'cause I liked it  
When I was out there  
D'you know this, d'you know  
You did not find me, you did not find  
Does anyone care?

Asami: Unhappiness was when I was young  
And we didn’t give a damn  
'Cause we were raised  
To see life as fun and take it if we can  
My mother, my mother she’d hold me  
Did she hold me, when I was out there  
My father, my father, he liked me  
Oh he liked me, does anyone care?

Korra and Asami: Does anyone care?  
Does anyone care?  
Does anyone care?  
Does anyone care?  
Does anyone care?  
Does anyone care?  
Does anyone care?

Doo doo doo do, doo doo doo do  
Doo doo doo do, doo doo doo do  
Doo doo doo do, doo doo doo do  
Doo doo doo do, doo doo doo do

As they finished the crowd cheered the band name.

Asami gave Korra a big hug and then a kiss.

“Asami let me explain what happened,” said Korra.

“Its ok Korra, I know,” said Asami, “Kuvira set you up.”

“How did you….” Asked Korra.

“I overheard everything that was going on plus Opal showed me video footage,” said Asami, “But I know you’re not that kind of girl.”

Korra smiled and kissed her.

“I love you,” said Korra.

“I love you too,” said Asami.

“I love both of you,” said Tahno grabbing a guitar, “Now let’s show these guys the best damn performance we’ve ever seen!”

He went to the microphone.

“Thanks for having us along for the ride,” he said to the audience, “Now we’re gonna play something a little familiar to the ears!”

He played a familiar progression.

“That song….” Said Korra.

She followed along with him, and then Asami followed along.

People from the audience started to recognize it and begun cheering.

“1, 2, 3, 4!” counted down Bolin.

They started playing.

Korra did an intro riff and Tahno started to sing.

Green Grass and High Tides by The Outlaws

Tahno: In a place you only dream of  
Where your soul is always free  
Silver stages, golden curtains  
Filled my head, plain as can be  
As a rainbow grew around the sun  
All my stars of love who died  
Came from somewhere beyond the scene you see  
These lovely people played just for me

Now if I let you see this place  
Where stories all ring true  
Will you let me past your face  
To see what’s really you  
It’s not for me I ask these questions  
As though I were a king  
For you have to love, believe and feel  
Before the burst of tambourines take you there

Green grass and high tides forever  
Castles of stone souls and glory  
Lost faces say we adore you  
As kings and queens bow and play for you

Tahno played a wile guitar solo on his guitar.

“You go boy!” said Bolin.

And then it was Korra’s turn.

She jumped off the stage and started walking into the audience as she played.

“Now this is a rock show!” she shouted.

The crowd went into a frenzy.

Kuvira and her band were back stage watching the concert.

“Seriously?” asked Kuvira, “They aren’t even that good. Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

“Yeah,” said Ryu.

As soon as they left he turned the TV back on.

Tahno: Those who don’t believe me  
Find your souls and set them free  
Those who do, believe and love  
This time will be your key  
Time and time again I’ve thanked them  
For a piece of mind  
They helped me find myself  
Amongst the music and the rhyme  
That enchants you there

Green grass and high tides forever  
Castles of stone souls and glory  
Lost faces say we adore you  
As kings and queens bow and play for you  
Yeah, they play just for you

Korra, Tahno, and Asami went taking turns doing guitar solos.

More and more people started to show up amazed by Korra and her band.

The 3 guitarists kept doing solos, each one cooler that the last one they did.

Korra was playing her guitar backwards, Tahno was doing moves with his guitar, and Asami was having the time of her life.

Korra even played the guitar with her teeth.

“She sure learns fast,” said Keith.

The band started to finish up with a great finisher.

Bolin played the final beat and the song was over.

The audience went wild.

The band bowed and went backstage.

Asami hugged Korra from behind and she turned around.

“Korra I….. wow that…. I just can’t believe you did it,” said Asami, “You’re amazing Korra.”

They shared another kiss.

Asami smiled.

They all heard something.

It was the crowd chanting their band name.

Varrick and Zhu Li went backstage.

“They want an encore!” said Varrick.

“Let’s do it guys!” said Korra.

They all went back but Korra waited for Asami.

“Aren’t you coming?” asked Korra.

“Well….” Said Asami.

“It looks like you just became an honorary member of the Tone Benders,” said Tahno.

“Then let’s do it!” said Asami as they all went out to the stage.

“Thank you, yes,” said Tahno, “We’ll play one more.”

Korra played some chords.

Closing time by Semisonic

Korra: Closing time   
Time for you to go out go out into the world.   
Closing time   
Turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.   
Closing time   
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer.   
Closing time   
You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.

I know who I want to take me home.   
I know who I want to take me home.   
I know who I want to take me home.   
Take me home

Asami: Closing time   
Time for you to go back to the places you will be from.   
Closing time   
This room won’t be open 'til your brothers or you sisters come.   
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits   
I hope you have found a   
Friend.

Closing time   
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning’s end.

Yeah, I know who I want to take me home.   
I know who I want to take me home.   
I know who I want to take me home.   
Take me home

Korra: Closing time   
Time for you to go back to the places you will be from

Korra and Asami: I know who I want to take me home.   
I know who I want to take me home.   
I know who I want to take me home.   
Take me home

Closing time   
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning’s end

As they finished the audience cheered loud.

Korra looked up to the audience having succeeded in her dream.

She held hands with Asami and they shared another kiss.

THE END……..


	15. "Cello" My Love (Deleted Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted scene that I wasn't able to put in the story cause I had so much going on in it. But here you go. This is also based off one of the drawings by Denimcatfish from Tumblr. Thank you again for your inspiration!

(This takes place in the middle of Chapter 8 after Kuvira and her band play a gig)

Korra was laying around in her room.

"Whew, another tough gig," she said, "But at least its all over now."

She started to fall asleep and then heard some music.

It was Asami playing on her cello. 

"I think I recognize that song," Korra said thinking to herself, "That's Paint it black by Rolling Stones."

Korra decided it was time to surprise her sweet 'Sami. 

She snuck behind Asami and whispered in her ear. 

"Hey Sami."

She sat behind her and held her behind the waist. 

"K-Korra?" she asked.

"Relax, and leave your body to me," Korra said.

One of her hands went down to Asami's thighs feeling them while she kissed her neck.

"Korra please..... I'm practicing," Asami said with moans in between.

"Then practice on me instead," Korra said.

She took off Asami's tie and threw it to the ground.

She started to fondle Asami's chest earning more moans from the beautiful C.E.O

"Your nipples are hard Miss Sato," Korra said.

"T-that's because they rubbed with your arm before," Asami said.

"You're not even wearing a bra either," Korra said, "If i didn't know any better...."

One of her hands undid the buttons on Asami's shirt at a slow rate allowing her to feel her bare breasts.

"You're trying to seduce me," she finished.

Asami let go of her cello, then turned around to Korra wanting to kiss her but she turned the tables.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Korra said pinning Asami to the bed.

"Fuck," Asami said to herself.

Korra kissed her while Asami kissed back groping Korra's bottom.

"Such a tight ass," Asami said.

"You're a fun instrument to play," Korra said smiling.

"Sometimes you're more fun to play with than the cello," Asami said.

 

(The next day)

 

Korra was checking on her amp when Asami snuck behind her and groped her massive globes.

"Looks like someone found her way into my wardrobe," Asami said noticing Korra was wearing her red dress shirt and black tie.

Korra was blushing deep because she forgot to put on a bra.

"I think its time for me to punish you for distracting me," Asami said smirking.

She took the tie off and used it to tie Korra's hands together and with her other hand started fondling Korra's chest.

"A-Asami.... not here, "someone might see us."

"I don't care," Asami said continuing to play with Korra's sensitive spot, "You have such a delightful body."

Korra smiled knowing she was with her special Sami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also based off 2 Korrasami pics by Drakyx on Tumblr. I would post links, but I don't think this site will allow it. Anyways hope you enjoyed this extra chapter :)


End file.
